In Kind
by loneguppy
Summary: How an act of kindness led Agent Dunham to discover Walter's fondness for fried dough pastries.


**In Kind**

* * *

><p>Summary: How an act of kindness led Agent Dunham to discover Walter's fondness for fried dough pastry.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She liked you. She thought that you were kind and brilliant.<em>

September 2010.

After he was dropped off at the lab that morning, Walter Bishop busied himself making his own blend of milk of magnesium for his upset tummy. He hadn't been sleeping well and it was giving him a bad case of acid reflux. He did not notice right away when Agent Olivia Dunham walked into the lab shaking water from her umbrella.

The thunder clap outside made Walter turn around that instant.

"Olivia! You startled me."

"Walter. Hi. Looks like I am your ride today."

"I see." Walter chased his concoction with glucose and water.

Olivia didn't mind the extra duty. It would give her the opportunity to get to know the man a little better. She watched with some amusement as his expression change to that of bliss. She came in all the way to the lab proper and sighed when she regarded the benches of half finished experiments. Some looked like they qualified as fire hazards.

"As long as, I am here, is there anything I can help you with?"

"My notes... my notes on... um... displaced matter readings are in my office. Would you mind retrieving them for me, my dear."

Olivia turned around and climbed up the few steps to the back rooms of the lab. It had been raining. Her search was hampered by the dim lighting in Dr. Bishop's office. Her eyes didn't even register a burnt out light bulb until she found it hard to read anything. She decided against using the other Olivia's glasses. Except for the same style frames, the prescription was stronger than her own. It just gave her a headache to put on them on again. It was easier to address the issue at hand. Standing on the tabletop in the middle of the room, Olivia stretched up for the lighting fixture with one hand and held a replacement bulb with the other hand. Even with a quarter inch heel on these sensible shoes, it was just still slightly out of reach.

The loud clatter didn't phase Walter as he was quite immersed in his work. Once he realized where the noise came from, it gave him pause for concern. He slid off of his stool and hastened to find Agent Dunham.

"Oh, Olive!"

In an instant he knelt by her prostrate form, sprawled on the ground, between the row of filing cabinets and the table in the middle of the room. There was blood on the floor, but a quick probe revealed no serious injury aside from a scrape on the back of her head. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her coming to with a groan. It could have been a lot worst he told himself.

Conscious again, Olivia winced when she tried to moved her head. She found herself looking up at the concerned face of Walter Bishop.

"Wha-What happened?" Bishop brushed away her bangs to make sure her temperature was normal to touch.

"You fell." Olivia lay back in exasperation.

"Ugh. I was trying to change the light bulb."

Walter peeled backed the compression bandage to check on the wound, to find the bleeding had stopped. With one hand supporting her neck, he eased her forward to a sitting position, lifted her in his arms, and guided her steadily towards the sofa where she could rest more comfortably.

Half way there, Olivia's knees buckled suddenly. She used a corner of the table for support until she reached the edge of the sofa, where she plunked down unceremoniously. A sharp pain coursing through her head just now made her shut her eyes. That's when she felt Walter's hand massage her neck. It helped. She allowed him to help her lie down. The father in him must be kicking into high gear. It was sweet and evoked memories of Frank, who had always took care of her when she was sick. She couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile.

"You took quite a jolt from that fall. Better lie down for a bit."

Olivia nodded. She couldn't argue with that, but was too afraid to admit the room seem to be spinning.

It felt like she had slept for hours, when she became aware of a bright light. Walter was shining his penlight into her right pupil. He gave her a clean bill of health and a comforting pat on her arm.

"It's getting late and I haven't heard from my son. We should get you out of here. Are you in any shape to drive?"

"I'll live. Is there coffee?"

"I happened to have a some right here," said Walter, reaching over for a cup on the side table.

The smell alone was enough to wake the dead. She didn't even mind there was no milk. Olivia wiped her mouth when she was done.

"That was awful!" Walter nodded.

"Sorry. It came from the cafeteria."

Dr. Bishop put on his coat and hat and helped Olivia into hers before leaving her to wait for him to gather his other things. While she was able to walk, she wondered if she should tell him that the only thing holding her up was the door frame. Thankfully, Walter supported her every step of the way.

Surprisingly, driving was no problem. That is until it started to rain. The poor visibility forced them to pull into a parking lot.

"I'm getting hungry." The complaint was further emphasized by Walter's grumbling stomach.

"You know, we are at a mall," Olivia piped up, while making a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Why don't we go inside and find something to eat."

Walter ordered a plate of raspberry-topped churros drizzled with chocolate from a pastry cart and joined Olivia at their table in the food court. He was about to take a bite when he glanced sideways at his companion.

"Are you sure you don't want to try some?" Olivia shook her head.

"I'm good." It pleased her to see Dr. Bishop enjoying himself.

"Um. Scrumptious. Reminds me of beaver tails and malasadas." Walter looked as if he was on seventh heaven.

Olivia quietly whipped out her phone and to quickly look up beaver tail.

"Oh really? I'll remember to get you some when I visit next time."


End file.
